TF2 Ficlets
by MonsterKell
Summary: This is just a collection of one shots for TF2. I mostly choose a word or phrase and write a little fic with that as the theme. These stories WILL include OCs, just a warning. I do these for fun, but critique is still accepted.
1. I Can't

Thunder boomed in the distance as the rain pour down. It was getting darker outside and even the lights in the base didn't seem bright enough. Hunter sat in her window seat, watching the sky darken. She knew that the rainstorms agitated her fellow teammates simply because they'd be stuck inside together. Well, except Sniper. He lived in his van outside the base. And Medic would be in his lab with Heavy. Engineer would be in his workshop, and she didn't want to hang out with Soldier since his idea of fun was doing pushups all day. God knew where Spy would have been and Pyro only liked to blow things up with Demoman. It was boring, since no battles could take place in the rain since everything flooded when it did.

So, the only solution she could find was asking Scout to do something with her. Sighing, she scavenged around her messy room for two board games and went waltzing down the hallway. Scout's room was the farthest down the hall by the rec room.

Upon arriving, she mentally rehearsed asking him to play a game with her. Hunter knocked lightly on the door and waited, but she heard nothing. No movement or shuffling. She knocked again, louder this time. Still silence. Sudden thunder made her jump a bit. Then, she heard eerie music playing from the Rec room.

The room was dark except for the light from the one tv in the base. The room itself was pretty big with a sofa and two recliners circled around the tv. Behind those was a pool table pushed against the wall. A window sat above the pool table with the curtains closed. Hunter strolled in quietly. She could spot Scout's outline against the TV light. He was munching on popcorn with his feet up on the coffee table. His motions were slow, fully focused on the horror movie playing on the screen. Hunter cleared her throat lightly to announce her presence. Scout looked over, shocked.

"Oh, Hunta, it's just you," he chuckled, wiping a hand over his head. Hunter took that as an invitation to take a seat next to the Bostonian.

"I was looking for you, but you weren't in your room," she muttered, placing the board games on the floor.

"Sorry 'bout that. There's a horror movie marathon on all night." He shrugged. "Whacha got them board games out for?"

"I was gonna ask you if you wanted to play," Hunter answered quietly. She reached over and took a handful of popcorn. Scout moved the bowl to sit between them.

"Nah. But how 'bout you watch dis with me? 'less ya scared,"

Hunter glanced at the screen. She could handle blood and guts. She saw them practically every day and the sight always thrilled her. But for some reason, she hated horror movies. The monsters, the villains, the atmosphere, they just freaked her out. But looking at Scout's smug and teasing face made her cross her arms.

"Scared? Me? Hah! I would _love _to watch these stupid movies with you, but _I _have better things to do. So, can't. Love to, but can't."

"You _can't _or you _won't?" _Scout challenged. Hunter gulped. The monster on the screen was bearing down on a screaming woman. She wanted to bolt out the room, but she couldn't back down. Doing that would give Scout more to tease her about. So she grabbed a blanket off the chair, wrapped herself up and plopped down next to the popcorn bowl.

"Did I say I can't? Because I totally can,"

Scout shrugged. He pretended not to noticed Hunter hiding into her blanket for pretty much the entire movie.

* * *

The rain had let up some when Scout went to bed, though the thunder still boomed outside. So Hunter sat in her room, hiding under her blankets. She was tired, but her mind wouldn't stop thinking of the horror movies she'd watched. Every time her eyes closed, one of the monsters would pop up in her mind. Eventually she dozed off, only to awaken a couple hours later from a nightmare.

So, shaking, she peeked out of her room into the dark hallway. Every noise had her on edge as she tiptoed passed the doors. It was one of those times when you turn off the light and run out the room because you think something's waiting for you in the dark. Hunter felt more like the prey than the predator this time. Lightning flashed outside and Hunter yelped. She bolted down the hallway until Scout's room was a couple feet away.

Hunter hated this. She'd admit she was prideful and stubborn, but she felt like a scared little girl with no one else to turn to. She could have easily gone to see Medic, or Heavy, or even Engineer. All three would have been a good choice when she was this frazzled. But for some reason, her feet had brought her to the source of her discomfort. She didn't even bother to knock and instead quietly opened his door and shut it quickly. Scout's room was messier than her own, but it was too dark to see anything else really. Fiddling with the bottom of her pajama shirt, she scooted towards Scout's sleeping shape. The covers were tossed to the side with the Bostonian sleeping on his stomach. He snored quietly as she reached out a hand, hesitating. Should she really wake him? Wouldn't he just tease her more? She was supposed to be fearless, laughing in the face of danger, never bothered with blood and guts. But she was a girl. A girl who hated horror movies, but was too stubborn to admit it.

When thunder boomed again, she jumped and her hand shot forward, slapping Scout's shoulder. Scout made blubbering sounds, jumping up quickly to turn on his lamp.

"Who da hell you think you-" His sleepy eyes focuses on Hunter, who was now looking at her feet. Eying her quietly, Scout sat up more. "Hunta, what're ya doin' in here? Slappin' me just for the hell of it?" Hunter didn't answer him. This was a bad idea. Scout ran a hand through his hair.

"What, ya sleep walkin'?" he shrugged. "Ya can't resist me?" Grinning, he flexed slightly. "These keepin' ya up?"

"I...can't..." Hunter muttered, turning her face away from him. Scout leaned forward.

"Can't what, sweetcheeks?"

"Sleep..." Hunter huffed. "I...had a nightmare..." Scout's smile changed to a frown.

"Oh...because of the...yeah, gotcha..."

So Hunter sat on his bed, he took the chair, and she waited for her nerves to finally calm down. He sat with his knees up, half watching her and half dozing himself. Hunter lay back, looking around his room. His walls were lined with poster upon poster of baseball teams. On the dresser was a picture of his mother and some older boys. The door leading to his bathroom was slightly ajar. The floor was littered with dirty clothes. But it was a cozy room.

"m'sorry 'bout teasin' ya with the movie," Scout sighed. "Tease ya a lot, don't I?"

"I should have said no..." she whispered. "But I wanted to prove you wrong." Scout scoffed.

"Look, I know I tease ya a lot, but I don't mean any of it really. Honest." He ruffled her hair, smiling. Hunter reached forward and lightly punched his forearm.

"Can I just stay here for tonight?" she asked, eyeing the door. Scout scooted the chair closer, propping his feet up and leaning back.

"You think you can?" he yawned. Hunter stretched and moved her pillow closer to him.

"I think I can..."


	2. Eyes

Free days were hard to come by in the mercenary business. But a free day came like a miracle to the RED team. Rogue normally spent her free time pouring over her books, making plans, baking with Pyro, or gathering intel. And when she made plans, she spent the afternoon with Engineer. They had an odd way of doing things. Rogue would sit in his workshop and read while the man would work on his inventions. There would be an occasional chat, a "have you read this yet?" or "Hand me that wrench please," then a "Goodbye, Engie." "Bye, Darlin'." This time, when Rogue took her rightful place in the chair next to him, things went a little differently.

Rogue watched him work over the top of her book. Luckily, he was fully focused on his invention, so her piercing stare remained unnoticed. Engineer was dressed casually, not at all what she'd normally seen during battles. He wore dirty coveralls with the top part tied at the waist, and a plain white t-shirt with grease stains. He kept his signature hat and gloves on. But what drew Rogue's attention were his goggles. Engineer seemed to always have them on, no matter what. He _was _always working, but he had to take them off eventually. She narrowed her eyes slightly, curious.

_Perhaps he has a bad eye like Demo and is shy about it,_ she thought. It was a possibility. Engie didn't like to talk about his robotic hand, either, but Rogue knew the basics about that little accident. Her gaze shifted from his hand back to the goggles. She hated not knowing things. He could have had normal eyes, or they could have been horribly scarred or mutated. Maybe they were mechanical. Rogue wrinkled her nose at the idea of Engie with robotic chameleon eyes. She was so lost in thought that she didn't realize Engineer staring back at her until he waved a hand in her face.

"You alrigh' there, space cadet?" he drawled. Rogue blinked at his hand and shook her head, trying to ignore the blush of embarrassment spreading over her cheeks.

"Fine! Sorry, just...got lost in thought there." She shrugged, lifting her book to cover her face. "Carry on with your tinkering."

Engie pushed his hardhat back to scratch his head. Rogue stared at her book until she heard him working again and slowly lowered it. She made an indignant squeak when she found Engineer staring back at her.

"Y'know, you been starin' at me kinda funny, Darlin'. Somethin' wrong?" Engie looked down at his hands, then his machines. Rogue watched him curiously.

"I always watch everyone," she sighed. "You should know that."

"But I mean ya been lookin' at me different," he huffed. "Just starin' at me with that look on your face."

Rogue pursed her lips at the hurt look on his face.

"Engineer," she put her book down and scooted her chair closer to his. It was his turn to watch her like a hawk. "This is not about your hand, I promise."

He relaxed a bit, but still stared at her with what she guessed as a questioning gaze. Her cheeks heated up again.

"I was watching because...well...I've never seen you without your goggles on,"

Rogue waited for the stinging retort of it being a stupid statement, but Engie simply chuckled his small chuckle and scratched his stubble.

"S'that all?" he grinned. Rogue nodded. "Well, if that's all. Shucks, I thought you were thinkin' bad of me there, like I done ya somethin' wrong."

With a swift motion, Engie removed his hat and pulled his goggles off of his head. His skin around his eyes was lighter colored than the rest of his body from being in the sun all day. Rogue concentrated on his actual eyes, though. They were a pretty baby blue. Not at all robotic like she'd expected. She casually raised her hand and gently poked in between his eyes. He snorted at her childish action.

"Naw, they're real." he smiled. Rogue ignored the comment and rubbed her thumb over the dark circles that decorated his under eye.

"Interesting..." she breathed, getting a bit closer, causing Engie's ears to start turning pink. "I was expecting some kind of robotic optical devices, but once again, you surprise me."

Rogue pulled away, turning back to her book. Engie pulled his goggles back on with pursed lips. She flipped back to her page, he went back to his tinkering and the two sat in silence for a couple minutes.

"You have lovely eyes," she spoke quietly. Engie tapped his wrench against his chin, glad for his goggles so she wouldn't catch him watching her movements. She didn't look up from her book this time. Smiling softly, Engie straightened his eyewear a bit.

"Thanks, Darlin'."


End file.
